Web Of Time Book 1: Crow's Call
by Wolfy 8D
Summary: Crowfeather would do anything to have Feathertail back. Leafpool didn't work out and, well, Nightcloud is just ick. But after a visit from a mysterious entity, he is given the chance to turn back the days and save Feathertail. But he must pay the ultimate price in order to do so. Is it worth the risk? T because I'm paranoid.


Hi! I had a comedy about time traveling, but I really wanted to do a serious time traveling thing. So, here it is. Please excuse any errors, I'm relying on the Warriors Wiki for details on certain events and characters.

QQQ

Crowfeather shuddered as the inky blackness of sleep took over his vision. He knew it was coming. He knew he would have the dream again. But even night after night after night, it was still just as bad as it was the first time he had it, a few days after he confessed to Leafpool about his love. No matter how many times her tried. No matter how many days passed. The pain felt the same, gnawing at his heart, rotting it from the inside like crowfood. Then, the dream began, like it did every night. Sharptooth roared at him, his eyes blazing red and his claws sharper than the sharpest thorns. Sharpthooth wasn't that menacing in real life, but what did the dream care?

"I can hear the voices clearly now...I know what to do." Feathertail looked at Crowpaw with her beautiful blue eyes, a look of pure sadness. She leaped onto a stalactite on the ceiling, and it crumbled. The sharp point fell, crushing Sharptooth's spine. He fell to the ground with a mighty thud, and that was that. But Feathertail lied limply on the ground, unmoving. Her last words never came in his dream. The silence hurt more than anything else. He would give anything to hear her voice one more time. Anything.

"Wake up." Crowfeather was jolted awake, and his eyes opened. Just the WindClan warriors' den. But who was that stranger in the corner? Crowfeather dared not scream, because he would have to be blind not to see the stars in the cat's eyes, or the voice that was smoother than a river stone. He was a dead cat. The scent told him that he was dead. But of no Clan, at least none that he knew of.

"I said, wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake." the black tom snapped, being careful to do so quietly so no other warriors heard him. "Who are you?"

"Follow me." The cat didn't seem to hear Crowfeather's questions, but he padded along. The two cats left camp, and the wilderness beyond the territories appeared before his bright green eyes.  
"Where are you taking me, cat?"

"Go. Go to the mountains, Crowfeather. Far beyond the Tribe Of Rushing Water. There, you will find what you seek." Lo and behold, it was gone before Crowfeather could speak. But the wind whispered to him like a song.

"Surpass sin's dirt and grime, and you shall find the Web of Time. Spiders weave a new tale, and it will unfold, the world you know will be unknown, it's story untold. Behold, but be wary; Time is an evil fool. It will trick you if it can, and use you like a tool. It will laugh at your death, and play with your life; Will you risk it, and enter its strife?" Suddenly, a gust of wind ruffle Crowfeather's fur, and a new creature appeared. She was made from the sky itelf, with a pelt made from stars and eyes like moons. She dipped her head to him.  
"I am Kailani, the Spirit of the Sky. I will be your guide." Crowfeather shook his head in disbelief.

"Sky spirits-preposterous! I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" The creature smirked and let out a purr that sounded like leaves rustling in the wind.

"There is more to the world then what you Warriors know of, you know. I am just as real as any of StarClan that you worship. I am just as real as you...or Feathertail." She said calmly. Crowfeather snapped, and flew into a blind fury.

"What do you know about her? You don't know her!" he yowled in rage. But she appeared unfazed, and merely continued.

"Ah. That temper of yours. I know it well. The wind in your soul has nearly died, you know. It's been near dead since Feathertail's death. I know you loved Leafpool. But, you never look into your heart. Somewhere, you know that you truly love Feathertail, don't you?"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"I would if I could, Crowfeather. But I'm a part of you. I'm your guardian spirit." Crowfeather's anger had nearly died. Replaced by sheer curiosity.

"Guardian spirit?"  
"Yes, guardian spirit. I am Kailani, Spirit of the Sky, and I am part of your soul. Every cat has a guardian spirit. Like, that Nightcloud that you know; her guardian spirit is Kishi, Spirit of the Night. And Lionblaze, your son? His guardian is Lencho, Spirit of the Lion. Leafpool's is-" she was cut short by Crowfeather, who snarled,  
"Lionblaze is not my son."  
"Right, you don't know that yet."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. The journey is long and filled with peril. We must begin now if we wish to make it on time."  
"I'm not leaving my Clan!" Kailani's eyes glowed, and the first hints of the sun began to show, streaking the black sky with shades of red and purple. Her appearance shifted; she was now made of orange, red, and purple clouds, with eyes that glowed deep scarlet like the sun that began to rise. But her eyes glowed with something else, too. Determination.

"Okay. I just though you'd want to save Feathertail..."

"What? S-save Feathertail? But, she's dead. It's too late to save her."  
"Sure, now. But we're not going to be in the now for long." She bounded off into the forest before Crowfeather could ask what she meant, and a strong wind pushed Crowfeather toward her direction until he half-willingly trudged along by himself. Mountains loomed in the distance, not far from there. He wondered how long it was going to be until he got to them, and what he would find when he got there.

QQQ

So, what to you think? Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review, anything from gushing to concrit to flat-out flames.

-Wolfy-


End file.
